A place to hold on
by MenBeMadao
Summary: Fem!Naru is wearing a shell of male Naruto, inside she is a fargile and broken teen that longing for love. can someone give her what she want? Will she be able to trust again? Please R&R. First Naruto fic, please don't be harsh. Pairing: undecided.


**Aqua Dungeon: Hi, this is my first attempt at Naruto fanfiction. Since I like the story when the male character become a girl, I decide to make Naruto a girl.**

**Shadow Rogue: you're just a pervert, admit it.**

**Aqua: Ahh~... Shadow~chan, where have you been?**

**Shadow: No where cause you just being lazy to finished your chapter.**

**Aqua: Touché. Anyway putting that aside lets begin the story, Shadow-chan if you will?**

**Shadow: Fine *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Aqua-kun doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters he also didn't own the idea for the opening. If he did, he will kill the pink haired banshee and make Naruto fall in love with other characters.**

**Aqua: That's true everyone. No offense Sakura fans, I just don't like her fan girl attitude.**

Warning:

Rated for swearing and mention of rape(first chapter) and sexual content.

Pairing: Fem!Naru X (not decided yet so only hurt/comfort for now)

**A PLACE TO HOLD ON**

**October 10, 5 years after the attack of kyuubi**

It was night time in Konoha, yet the village is still bright with various kind of lampion and fireworks display. Tonight is the Kyuubi festival. This festival is to celebrate the death of kyuubi no youko by their fourth hokage. Sadly, yondaime died after defeating the bijuu.

Various stands could be seen everywhere alongside of the streets. Parents get sweet and food for their child, couples sharing their romantic moments, friends hang out together. Chatter and laughter filled the silence air of night. Everyone in the festival is having a great time, oblivious to one child state, whose running for her life.

Five year old Naruto is running through the slums of Konoha as fast as her small legs could bring her. Her short blond hair is a mess. Her shirt is torn on various parts. Parts of her body that is not covered by her clothes, is marred with scratch and bruise. Her face is a mixture of fear and desperation. Her breathing laboured from running for hours.

'_Why…?'_

Ten metre behind her was a bunch of angry mob, with knife, bat, pipe and every kind of weapon you can imagine. Some of them are throwing stone and bottle at the source of hatred in front of them. All of them screaming and cursing the poor child.

"**Die you fucking** **monster!**"

"**Come back here you demon spawn!**"

"**You shall pay for the death of my daughter!**"

'_Why me…?'_

The pain on her legs become unbearable, her feet is bleeding as the result of running barefooted on the hard road, her mind is screaming for her to stop, but she ignored all of them and keeps running.

'_What did I do? Why is it always me? I'm not a monster am I?' _

She maneuvered through every twist and turn in front of her. Her small figure made it easier for her to move around the narrow alley. She knows every nook and cranny of the, after all living here for the past two years after kicked out of the orphanage can do that to you. That and the constant running from beatings do that to you.

'_No, I'm not a monster, Hokage-jiji say it and he never lie, so it must be true.'_

She rubbed her face to erase her tears. Her hope increase as she comes nearer to her safe place. She knows one of the alley have a hole on it and while the hole is big enough for her, it certainly is not big enough for the group that chasing her.

'_After this I will be safe.'_

She turn left on the corner and she can see the hole just a few metre in front of her.

'_Just a bit more.'_

However, before she can reach that place, pain burning up from her right leg, causing her to fall on the ground. A chuunin manage to hit her leg with a kunai. She tried to stand but her chaser already surrounded her.

The leader of the mob, the chuunin that manage to hit her, move towards the girl. Said girl is covering her head with her arms to protect her head. The chuunin just sneered and spit at her.

"Well, well, well. Can't run anymore can you?" He turns his head around and ask the group around him "Now, what should we do to the demon?" a chorus of answers rang out from the group. "Kill him!","Beat him then throw him to the forest!","Burn him!","Slice his throat!". You must be wondering why they called the girl him. It's because all they see is the demon, they don't care about her gender at all.

"P-p-please don't. Wh-whatever I do I'm sorry. I-I won't do that again, promise. So please forgive me."

Hearing this only make the villagers more enrage. A drunk man in the group scream at her.

"SORRY! SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS UNFORGIVEABLE!"

"P-please I b-beg you" her voice began to crack.

"HOW ABOUT MY CHILDREN YOU DEMON, DO YOU LET THEM GO WHEN THEY BEG YOU? NOW DIE!"

With that they began to beat her with every weapon they can get. Some of them just plain beating her, some broke her leg and arm and twisted them at weird angle, crush her finger with brick, some even stab her. They didn't show mercy for the child, they are too blind with grief and anger to see that they are not beating the demon but an innocent child who's going to be broken.

After awhile the villagers started to leave, leaving the girl beaten but conscious. Her blood seep away from her wounds, making it looks like a pool of blood. Her tears flow silently to the ground. However, the worst has yet to come.

Five men, including the leader and the drunk man, stay back from the beating, they wait patiently for their turn. All of them were ninja who lost their family in the battle or losing their career because of Kyuubi.

The leader crouched near the broken girl. He grabbed a fistful of her bloodied golden lock and pulled her near his face causing her to hiss in pain.

"Hehehe, it's good that you haven't fainted yet, we are planning to have as much fun as we can."

He threw her back at the brick wall and do some hand sign.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**"

A big fireball is coming out of his mouth just inches above her body. The heat from the fireball burned her clothes. She screamed as her shirt catch on fire and tried to roll around to put out the flame. The five ninja just laughed at her desperate attempt until one of them make another hand sign and scream out the jutsu name. "**Suiton: Teppoudama**"

A water bullet of high pressure slammed right at her body, putting out the fire and crushed her to the wall again, breaking some ribs. She choked some water that entered her lung, causing unbearable pain each time she cough.

Knowing that the hokage and ANBU will come at any moment, they picked her up by her broken arm roughly. More scream coming out of her mouth. They laugh again at her pitiful form and shunshined to the forest out of the village. When they arrived the one who hold her ripped of her shirt and slammed her to ground. That's when they realised that she is a girl.

The leader laugh maniacally followed by the drunk man.

"HAHAHA! WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT. THE DEMON IS A GIRL ALL ALONG."

She crossed her good arm over her chest. Her body shivered cause of fear, pain, and cold. Her eyes widen in fear at the exclamation as she remembered what the third told her about her gender being a secret.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Four year old Naruto is lying on the hospital bed after one of her beating. Sarutobi is sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed. He waited for her to wake up to talk to her. When she woke up, the Hokage immediately rushed beside her. _

"_Naru-chan, are you okay?" He asked her with a neutral face but his tone show how worried he is._

_She grinned and answered him with her childish voice. "I'm fine Jii-chan. Don't wowwy about me."_

_The old man then holds one of her hand and look at her seriously. "Naruto, I want you to promise me something."_

_Now, even if she is only three that time, she understands when she needs to be serious or not. And now is one of them. "Wat is it jii-chan?"_

"_I want you to keep the fact that you're a girl a secret."_

"_Why?" Naruto confusion is shown clearly on her big round eyes and her face. She tilted her head to the side and put her point finger under her mouth. Seeing her confused face, the Hokage immediately glomped her and squeal like a teenage girl at how cute she is… well almost, If not for the topic being serious she would do that. In fact, he had to repress the urge to do that._

"_Listen Naruto, if people that hurt you know that you're a girl, they will beat you more." 'Or rape you' he added in his thought. "Will you promise me Naruto?"_

_She grinned again. "Okay, I pwo-pwo..."_

"_Promise" The Sandaime corrected her with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, That." She grinned again._

"_Alright then," Sarutobi stand up before he continued, "Well, what do you want to eat Naruto?"_

_Hearing the word eat, Narutojumped from the bed and his grin become wider if possibl. "Yaay, food. I wanna wamen! C'mon jii-chan, huwwy,huwwy." She bolt through the door leaving Sarutobi to chuckle at her antique. "Wait for me Naru~chan"_

**_*Flashback End*_**

She tried to plea once again even if she know they won't hear her. After all, miracles do excist... right? "P-please… don't hurt me anymore."

He bent down and grabbed her by the neck, the maniacal grin still on his face.

"Don't worry little girl, we won't hurt you, we are going to have so much '_fun'_ with you. " He emphasis the word fun.

Then the men started to open their pants and moving close to Naruto, whom by now already naked. She doesn't know what they are going to do, and the closer they are, the more scared she is.

"P-p-please, n-no. I-I-I'm sorry, please, don't do this." They didn't listen to her plea; two men hold her arm so she doesn't struggle while one of them holds his errection to the opening of her womanhood. "Don't worry, this will hurt a lot." With that he thrust into her as hard as he could, taking her innocent.

A bloodcurdling scream could be heard around the silence forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha, 8 October, now<strong>

Twelve year old Naruto wake up with a scream. She snapped her head around to find herself inside her own bedroom. She quickly pull her legs and rub her arms to stop her body from shivering violently. She muttered some words of comfort repeatedly like a mantra to no use. "It's okay, it's only a nightmare, it's in the past, no ones gonna hurt you." She let her walls tumbling down as she broke down silently. Her body rocked back and forth as she release an audible sob.

After awhile her body calm down and her tears stopped running. She wipe the remaining tears with the back of her hand. Then she glance at her alarm clock. The clock face showed its still 4:13, she have until 6:30 for team practice. Deciding she can't go back to sleep she sigh and proceed to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom she stripped her clothes, which consist of a short-sleeved black shirt, which is too large for her petite built that the hem of the shirt reach just above her knee, and a white plain panty. She braced herself for the cold water that will come from the shower head, and move in to the shower. She turn the hot tap and yelp as cold water hit her. after she wait for awhile and the water didn't show sign it will be warmer, she quickly grab the soap and rub it all over her body, then she squeeze the shampoo to her hand and rub it furiously to her hair. Satisfied she quickly move in to the shower again and rinse her body quickly.

Making sure her body is not covered with the soap anymore, she turned the water off and grabbed her yellow towel and dried her wet body. She wrapped the towel around her and bend down to take her sleeping wear off the ground. She drop the clothes on the laundry basket and walk to her bedroom. She open her wardrobe and grimace slightly at the lack of clothes inside it. True she is a tomboy, but it doesn't mean that she don't like to wear dress, she just want to be a normal girl sometimes. Shaking her head, she proceed to take the _*cough*hideous*cough*_ orange jumper and a midnight blue shirt. She wrapped her well developed breast with bandaged before she wear her daily clothes.

After she hang her towel, she go to her kitchen to prepare her breakfast, which consist of instant ramen and juice. She eat it slowly and tried to take the time to calm her mind. Finished eating, she glance at the clock which shows 4:45. She decide to warm up for a while. When she finished, the clock read 5:57. She decide it's better to be early. She grabbed her hitai-ate, wore it on her forehead, and activate the genjutsu to make herself looked like a boy.

She walk out the door of her scrawny apartment. Outside, she put on her 'Naruto' mask and proceed to training ground seven.

unbeknownst to her, something is going to change her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua: Well? What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? This is only my second attempt at making a fanfiction so please be nice on me, that means no flames. However I will receive it if you give me reason why you don't like it. please RnR (^.^), if not...<br>**

** Shadow: Naru~chan will release a horny kyuubi on you. which is not good,what with the size and all.  
><strong>

**Naruto: Wait, what with the -chan? And why am I a girl in this fic?  
><strong>

**Shadow: Where did you come from? O_O**

**Aqua: I use my power as the author to call him from Naruto realms.**

**Naruto: Hey, I ask you a question.**

**Shadow: *sigh~* Nevermind, I never understand you and your weird imagination.**

**Aqua: Gee... thanks for the compliment. *rolleyes***

**Naruto: Hey don't ignore me!**

**Aqua: Well that is all for now, I will try to upload it faster, thank you for reading.**

**Naruto: HEY, ANSWER ME DAMNIT!**

**Aqua & Shadow: Good bye! (^.^)/**

**Naruto: HEY!  
><strong>


End file.
